Purgatoire
by Zoomalfoy
Summary: Ce n'est pas un endroit comme les autres. On y cherche quelque chose, quelqu'un. On ne l'y trouve pas toujours. On s'y perd. On le trouve.
1. Prologue

**Purgatoire**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi mis à part le scénario, la rédaction et certains personnages qui apparaîtront pas la suite. Je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette histoire.

**Genre** : Vampire, question, découverte de l'autre…

**Note** : Je sais, logiquement en tant de BAC on écrit moins, mais je ne suis pas tout le monde et je révise déjà bien assez comme cela, si si je vous assure. Voilà donc une petite histoire, qui ne casse pas trois pattes à un canard, juste pour détendre tout le monde !

•••

**Dédicace** : Cette histoire est pour toi **Mel'amarain **(Melyyyyy !). Pour tes nombreux cadeaux, ta présence, tes conseils mais aussi et surtout pour tes oreilles toujours ouvertes à mes déblatérassions (sache que je n'aimerais pas être à tas place, huhu).

Je t'écrirais un jour une histoire plus digne de toi mais là, je n'ai, malheureusement, que cela en stock.

En espérant que cela te plaira, malgré tout.

Merci à toi.

**Allez lire ses histoires, se sont de pures merveilles, d'une qualité bien supérieure à ce que je vous sers là.**

•••

**Bonne lecture !**

•••

Un homme de haute stature pénétra dans une pièce richement décorée.

De lourdes tentures de velours d'un bordeaux sombre en paraient les murs alors que diverses tables faites d'acajou y avaient été parsemées, accompagné de plusieurs fauteuils recouverts de taffetas noir.

On aurait pu se croire dans une pièce de spectacle d'un bordel de luxe. Il n'en était rien.

L'endroit n'était pas mal famé et les clients triés sur le volet. Mais avant d'être choisit, il fallait connaître l'adresse, ce qui n'était pas forcément le plus facile.

Le Purgatoire n'était pas un club classique, on n'y trouvait pas les même frissons que dans les établissements habituels. Ce n'était pas un repère de la luxure sorcière, on n'y trouvait point d'argent sale, pas même d'alcool.

Ici l'attraction n'était ce que l'on offrait aux clients mais bien ce qu'eux même donnait.

Le spectacle n'était pas gratuit mais il n'était pas question non plus de le monnayer.

Tout ici était différents.

Ce n'était pas les clients qui étaient roi, ce n'étaient pas à eux que revenait la décision finale. Ils n'étaient ici qu'une pièce mineure de l'échiquier, ils n'étaient là que les combler, eux, de leur présence, de leur discutions, de leur sang.

Ce n'était pas les vampires qui étaient escortes mais bien les clients qui les servaient.

•••

Il avait fallu des mois à Draco Malfoy pour se faire accepter sur la courte, mais prisée, liste des clients du Purgatoire.

Il avait du passer par de nombreux testes que se soit mentaux ou physiques afin de s'assurer que son sang ou son attitude pouvait convenir aux vampires.

Mais aujourd'hui ça y était. Il y était.

Le seul endroit que son père n'avait pu fouler de ses pieds. Le seul qui est refusé d'ouvrire ses portes à Lucius Malfoy.

Le rêve de Draco. Sa seule ambition au monde.

Tout ceci n'était plus que du passé, un passé poussiéreux et lointain.

Il avait réussi la seule chose que son père n'avait jamais pu faire.

Il avait fait ce qu'aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais réalisé.

Et à présent il était là, confortablement installé dans un immense fauteuil dont le tissu bruissait sous son postérieur. Il attendait.

C'était ce qu'on lui avait dit de faire, d'attendre.

Il n'était arrivé que quelques minutes plutôt. Il s'agissait d'un vieil immeuble de style victorien situé à côté de central parc.

Il l'avait trouvé plus que quelconque. Un simple immeuble moldu dans le Londres moldu, accessible à tous.

C'était en le pénétrant qu'il avait comprit. Jamais il n'avait vu un lieu si bien protégé, pas même Poudlard. La magie suintait des murs eux même, oppressante au départ puis agréable, apaisante.

Il se sentait bien là. Il n'était même pas nerveux.

La femme qui l'avait accueilli ne lui avait qu'à peine adressée la parole, se contentant de sourire, l'air aussi rassurant que Mona Lisa.

Il avait été subjugué par sa beauté. Elle ressemblait exactement à ce qu'il imaginait ; grande, fine, une peau à la blancheur éclatante, celle-ci reflétant chaque étincelle de lumière, le transformant en un véritable brasero. Cette beauté interdite était mise en valeur par une tenue très simple, tout aussi noir que son épaisse chevelure.

Elle l'avait conduit dans cette pièce, lui indiquant la place qui était la sienne.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, _il_ ne tardera pas trop, il vous suffit d'attendre. »

Son timbre était chaud et grave, à l'image de sa beauté. Elle l'avait ensuite abandonné là, seul au milieu de divers couples qui discutaient calmement, plus ou moins proches.

Il s'amusait à les observer, se demandant ce qui avaient bien pût amener ces sorciers ou sorcières ici. Il n'avait aucun visage connu comme quoi ce n'était pas votre nom ou votre fortune qui vous faisait entrer ici.

Qu'elle pouvait bien être la raison qui les avait poussés à l'accepter, lui ? Qu'avait-il de spécial ?

Ce qui le démarquait des autres était sa beauté, indéniable, son argent et bien sûr, son nom. Seulement aucune de ces « qualités » n'avait d'importance ici, à par la beauté peut-être.

Il souffla doucement.

Et s'il était déçu ? On parlait beaucoup de ce club, qui était juste un mythe pour la plupart des sorciers.

La rumeur disait que c'était la luxure qui amenait les clients ici. Après tout les morsures de vampires étaient connues pour être l'une des plus grandes sources de plaisir.

Était-ce vrai ?

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il avait été rejoint. L'homme le fixait, amusé, ne souhaitant pas annoncer sa présence pour le moment.

Ce fut un éclat de rire qui le trahit. Le blond en sursauta. Il se retourna vivement, se demandant qui avait eu l'audace de lui faire une telle frayeur.

Il ne sût pas vraiment ce qui le surpris le plus au final : l'éclat de rire qui l'avait sortit de sa léthargie ou l'identité de celui qui l'avait produit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être si concentré Draco. Désolé de t'avoir effrayé. »

Le ton était tout aussi moqueur que le visage.

Harry Potter le fixait de ses yeux émeraude, un sourire railleur collé à ses lèvres.

Il fallut plus de quelques secondes à son ancien « camarade » pour retrouver son esprit ce qui finit d'amuser le vainqueur.

« Po…Potter ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Demanda alors le blond incrédule, perdant pour encore deux secondes son imperméabilité. Ne me dis pas que tu as, toi aussi, des envies de luxure ! reprit-il, ironique. Mon dieu, saint Potter, patron des prudes, jouant les poupées pour vampires, on me l'aurait dit que je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Le brun se contenta de lui sourire discrètement, de ce même sourire qu'il servait aux journalistes quand ils lui réclamaient des clichés.

« Ici Malfoy, c'est moi qui pose les questions, cependant je dois dire que tu es plus naïf qu'il y parait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies pas encore comprit le but de ma présence en ces lieux. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire : de _ta_ présence.

- Vas-en directement aux faits Potter, je ne supporte pas que l'on tourne autour du pot, cracha le concerné, furieux de ne pas être arriver à déstabiliser le brun.

- Cela me semblait pourtant logique mais puisqu'il faut que je te face un dessin. »

Harry lui servit alors un sourire entier, immense, découvrant des dents blanches dont quatre canines particulièrement développées.

« Tu es ici pour mon bon plaisir Malfoy, tu es ici pour _moi_ ! »

•••

à suivre…

•••

Prologue fini, le chapitre un ne devrait pas tarder.

Cela ne sera pas une grande fiction, juste trois chapitres et elle n'a pas l'ambition d'être bonne, juste de me remettre dans le bain de l'écriture.

Je vous remercie de l'avoir lu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, il met précieux !

PS : je cherche une/un bêta, disponible (pas de concours, de bac ou autre et je dis ça pour vous, pas pour moi ) donc si vous l'êtes, proposé(e) vous !


	2. Ce sang qui n'est pas le mien

**Purgatoire**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi mis à part le scénario, la rédaction et certains personnages qui apparaîtront pas la suite. Je ne gagne aucun argent en écrivant cette histoire.

**Genre** : Vampire, question, découverte de l'autre…

**Note** : Voilà rapidement le chap deux, je me suis démenée pour vous le servir bien chaud c'est pourquoi il n'est pas corrigé. (Sinou je te l'envoie demain, ce soir je suis morte.) Désolée donc pour les fautes.

**MERCI pour vos revs! J'ai logiquement répondu à tout le monde. **

**Merci à Anon et zelna pour les leurs!**

•••

**Dédicace** : Toujours dédicacé à Mely, qui n'est pas une Poufsouffle, au cas où vous en douteriez. **Allez lire ses histoires, se sont de pures merveilles, d'une qualité bien supérieure à ce que je vous sers là.**

Je dédicace ce chapitre à une **Demoiselle Outrée**, dont l'identité ne sera pas révélée, pour m'avoir aidé avec ce chapitre ! C'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas pu avoir la suite, tu n'étais pas là.

•••

**Bonne lecture !**

•••

**Ce sang qui n'est pas le mien.**

Le calme régnait sur le ministère de la magie. C'était une belle journée de printemps qui débutait ce lundi là et les divers fonctionnaires ne semblaient pas mécontents de leur sort. Le monde magique, ébranlé par la guerre de 1996-1997, était à présent au plus haut de sa force et ne connaissait que de petits tracas, rien de bien palpitant, surtout pour ceux qui travaillaient à les corriger.

Draco Malfoy faisait parti de ceux là. Pour tout le monde s'était déjà une chance qu'il ait trouvé un travail, au ministère qui plus est. On aurait parfaitement pu le laisser dans la merde dans laquelle il s'était englué. Résultat il végétait dans un boulot minable, à faire des comptes rendus minables, dans un bureau minable, avec des collègues minables, dans des locaux minables.

Autant dire que l'honneur des Malfoy ne pesait plus grand chose à présent. Pas plus que le respect dû à son nom.

Ce nom il ne le portait plus que par obligation, le ministère ayant bien évidemment refusé qu'il l'intervertisse avec le nom de jeune fille de sa mère.

On ne lui avait décidément épargné aucuns affronts. Pas même celui de travailler sous les ordres de Weasley cinquième du nom.

Ce qui expliquait assez bien pourquoi Draco Malfoy n'était jamais de très bonne humeur lorsque qu'il se rendait à son travail.

Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. En réalité il y avait comme une aura noire, épaisse et étouffante qui végétait autour de sa personne. Ses collègues, habitués à son humeur de crotale, avaient été horrifiés de voir que cela pouvait être pire. Le bruit avait rapidement couru dans le bureau des petits tracas et autres emmerdes : il ne fallait pas approcher Draco Malfoy aujourd'hui à moins de vouloir mourir dans des souffrances atroces et encore inconnues à ce jour.

•••

Un dossier vola à travers le cagibi qui lui servait de lieu de travail pour se cogner contre un des murs crépis de vert pâle, éparpillant ses multiples feuillets sur la moquette rose.

Il n'en pouvait plus. Ce travail le lobotomisait, le rendait totalement gaga. Déjà qu'il avait à peine dormi alors si en plus il devait se préoccuper des petits détails insignifiants de la vie pathétique de ses compatriotes il allait mourir en les emportant tous avec lui.

Épuisé, il se cogna la tête contre les paumes de ses mains, persuadé de devenir fou.

Et puis cette soirée. Il se refusait à y penser, trop de stress, trop de frustration.

C'était en réalité le fond du problème. Son travail n'était plus qu'un caillou dans sa vie, dérangeant certes mais il s'y était habitué.

La soirée d'hier par contre avait tout chamboulé. Il ne savait pas comment le prendre. Son air habituel se modifiait, l'odeur qui l'entourait se transformait.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les changements, surtout depuis la guerre. Ils avaient toujours signifié pour lui la perte de quelque chose de cher, précieux.

Que pouvait-on donc perdre d'autre que son sang au contacte de vampire ?

Il soupira et décida de se lever afin de ramasser son dossier bleu turquoise qui jurait atrocement avec la moquette.

C'est à genoux que le trouva donc son patron quand il pénétra dans la pièce pour lui annoncer qu'il était l'heure de la pause déjeuné et qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de le materner.

« Quel accueil Malfoy, je ne savais pas que tu m'appréciais autant ! Railla le roux »

Son subordonné ne prit même pas la peine de le regarder.

« Weasley, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta présence en ces lieux infestés ? J'espère que tu ne viens pas m'annoncer que l'on t'a encore refusé ton augmentation ! Avec la somme conséquente de travail que tu exécutes, tu pourrais prétendre recevoir le double de mon propre salaire.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur le sujet Malfoy ! »

Dieu qu'il était jouissif de voir cet imbécile cracher sur lui comme un inférieur. Draco savait bien que Ron était fou furieux de gagner à peine plus que lui alors que c'était lui le chef de leur section. C'était là le seul bonheur du Blond et il en profitait largement.

« Dégage d'ici Malfoy, c'est l'heure de manger et tu sais bien qu'on ne paye pas les heures supplémentaires ici ! »

Cette remarque lui valu un regard condescendant : ce n'était pas comme si on payait quoi que ce soit ici.

Alors que le fonctionnaire allait accompagner son regard d'une remarque virulente une voix grave et chaude se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Ron ? Je croyais que tu n'avais que peu de temps pour manger ! »

Voix qui fit tout d'abord pâlir le blond puis ensuite rougir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir ici. En réalité il avait pensé ne pas revoir Potter en dehors du club. N'était-il pas un vampire après tout, un homme mystérieux et secret, ne supportant pas la lumière mais se plongeant dans la luxure avec grâce et fougue ?

Pourquoi Potter devait-il détruire sa vision fantasmée qu'il avait des vampires ?

Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter joue avec ses nerfs ?

Voulait-il le rendre fou ? Il était sur la bonne voie en tout cas.

« Potter crois-tu réellement qu'une heure suffit à Weasley pour réussir à combler son estomac ? Sifflât-il alors, poussant le susnommé afin de quitter cet endroit étouffant.

- Malfoy. J'ignorais que tu étais présent. »

Tous deux savaient que cela était faux. Harry avait sentit l'odeur, la présence du blond depuis le début. Et puis le roux ne s'était-il pas assez vanté de tenir Malfoy sous son joug ? Mais ce n'était pas cela qui énerva Draco.

Il s'était adressé à lui tout à fait calmement, comme si la veille n'avait jamais existé. Rien qu'à le voir si maître de lui-même rendit Draco fou de rage.

Il se jeta presque sur le brun, le saisissant à la gorge dans un hurlement de folie. Celui-ci n'avait pas esquissé un mouvement et se contentait de le fixer dans les yeux, un air neutre collé sur ses traits étrangement bronzés alors que son regard lui souriait moqueusement.

Ron, n'ayant pas pensé un seul instant que son ami se verrait agressé de cette façon n'eut pas le temps d'empêcher Draco de mettre son poing dans la figure parfaite du brun. Il fut surprit et choqué de voir la peau de sa nemesis rougir sous le coup qu'il venait de lui infliger. Rapidement un hématome se profila sur la pommette du Sauveur, ombrant celle-ci de violet noir.

À bien y réfléchir Potter semblait moins parfait qu'au club. Ses traits étaient plus lourds, son nez moins fin et ses lèvres moins rouges. Il ne pouvait même pas voir ses canines lorsqu'il souriait. Il lui paraissait même plus âgé, une barbe de trois jours brunissant ses joues. 0 la limite il pouvait s'agir d'une potion de vieillissement et de pousse barbe mais pour le reste….

Quelque chose clochait.

Et ce fut sur ses pensées qu'il se récolta un poing magistral de la part du meilleur ami de l'homme, il avait nommé Ron Weasley.

« Putain Malfoy, je te savais dérangé mais pas à ce point ! Hurla le roux, la baguette figée dans la jugulaire de son subordonné.

- Et comment expliqueras-tu que tu as flanqué à ton meilleur élément un coup non justifié et que tu l'as ensuite menacé de ta baguette ? Après tout tu as interdiction de ramener un ami ici, que celui-ci soit sauveur du monde sorcier ou pas. »

Le morceau de chêne s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa peau alors que la main de son agresseur renforçait la pression.

« C'est bon Ron, lâche-le.

- Mais Harry ! Il vient de te

- J'ai dis que c'était bon Ron ! »

La voix du vampire claqua dans la pièce, refroidissant clairement les pulsions agressives de son ami.

Celui-ci retira lentement sa baguette du cou de Draco, les mâchoires contractées, l'œil mauvais.

L'ancien Serpentard réussit difficilement à se relever, la gorge douloureuse et rougie, sa joue ayant prit la teinte si particulière d'un hématome. Il fusilla le roux du regard et siffla entre ses dents :

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Granger a préféré Blaise, au moins avec lui elle était sûre d'avoir un minimum d'une heure de réflexions intelligentes par jour. »

Un hurlement rauque et furieux sortit de l'œsophage de son supérieur. Si le brun n'avait pas été là Ron aurait réduit Draco en charpie, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie.

Harry maintenait Ron sans aucune difficulté, lançant un regard tout à fait neutre au blond. Ron lui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Putain je vais lui refaire la face à ce connard, LAISSE MOI LUI REGLE SON COMPTE HARRY ! Il faut qu'il paye pour tout.

- Tu ne lui feras rien du tout. Je veux que tu rentres chez toi et que tu te calme. Tu n'es pas en état de travailler correctement. Moi j'ai quelques points à régler avec Mister Freeze. »

Il fallut tout son self-control à Mister Freeze pour s'empêcher de déglutir.

•••

Draco se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait foutre en terrasse d'un café avec Harry Potter alors qu'un magnifique soleil les éclairait.

Potter n'était-il pas censé être une créature nocturne ? Potter n'était-il pas sensé le haïr ?

Pourquoi donc cet abrutit lui souriait-il ? !

« Vraiment il faut que tu sois con pour oser parler d'Hermione devant Ron, débuta tout de go le brun, sirotant sa limonade. »

Et puis que faisait-il dans un café moldu ? En plus Potter BUVAIT ! De la limonade qui plus est. Ce mec était un cas ou alors c'était lui qui avait rêvé la soirée de la veille.

« Enfin bon je ne suis pas là pour te parler du linge sale de mes deux amis mais de mon... petit secret. »

Draco cligna des yeux. De quoi parlait-il ?

« Attends, tu cherche à me dire que tu es bel et bien ce que je crois que tu es ?

- Si ce que tu crois commence par un V et finit par pire il me semble que c'est effectivement exact.

- Excuse-moi de te dire que tu n'as rien d'une chauve souris en ce moment même, grimaça Draco et plongeant ses lèvres dans son Monaco. »

Un éclat de rire agréable résonna à ses oreilles. Se fut comme si le visage de Potter venait de se révéler, illuminé par une étrange lueur. Il avait retrouvé sa tête de séducteur pompeur de sang.

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Qu'on a l'habitude de se trimbaler avec notre véritable apparence dans les rues ? Nous ne sommes pas suicidaires, si l'on peut bien parler de suicide dans notre cas.

- Vous ne devriez pas sortir tout court en faite. Je veux dire, vous ne supportez pas le soleil et vous ne vous nourrissez que de sang, ajouta t-il en fixant la boisson pétillante de Potter. Ta peau a réagi à l'impact de mon coup, tu n'as plus de canines et ta beauté du diable c'est, pfiout, envolée.

- Il se trouve que notre situation a évolué tout comme la magie. Nous avons la possibilité de prendre des potions afin d'améliorer notre situation. C'est ainsi que tu es le seul parmi mon entourage à connaître ma véritable nature.

- Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as réussi à le leur cacher si longtemps. Ta transformation ne date pas de quelques mois à peine, comment aurais-tu pu le cacher durant tant de temps ? Demanda avec suspicion son ancien camarade de classe.

- Je te l'ai dit, soupira le vampire, la magie a évolué, elle peut nous permettre de modifier notre apparence. Ces potions fonctionnent un peu comme le polynectar, il faut qu'on en prenne toutes les trois heures afin que leurs effets se prolongent. Par exemple l'une d'elle est une simple potion d'écran total poussé à son maximum. Quand à la nourriture, nous pouvons en ingérer, c'est comme si nous mangions de la cendre, cela n'a aucune influence sur notre métabolisme. »

Il lui servit un petit sourire amusé, la tête légèrement penchée. Dieu qu'il était beau, apparence de vampire ou pas.

« Pour ce qui est de ton coup de poing, ne t'inquiète pas, la trace disparaîtra une fois l'effet de la potion disparue.

- Qui s'inquiète pour qui ? grogna Draco, finissant d'un trait son verre. Et puis qu'est ce que ça m'apporte de ne rien dire à moi ? Tu connais ma situation actuelle, si je dévoile cela à la presse je pourrais enfin voir la fin du tunnel. Alors Potter ton secret, tu peux rêver pour que je le garde ! »

Mais comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plutôt ! C'était tellement simple. Dans un même temps il se vengeait de son ennemi d'enfance et ce refaisait une petite fortune.

Plongé dans ses pensées il ne sentit pas la main qui se glissait sur sa nuque. D'un coup elle exerça une forte pression, l'obligeant à rapprocher sa tête de celle de Potter.

Son visage n'était plus du tout calme. Derrière ses verres factices ses yeux verts avaient prit de dangereux reflets rouges alors qu'un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres. Un spasme le prit, traversant sa colonne vertébrale avec la lenteur glacée d'un serpent.

« Mais qui te dit que je te demande ton avis Draco. C'est moi qui décide ici, c'est moi qui fait la loi.

- Et si je n'obéis pas ? Ahana le fonctionnaire. »

Il y eu un court silence qui lui sembla duré tellement plus longtemps. Quand il reprit la parole la voix de Potter n'avait plus rien d'amusée ou de chaleureux.

« Si tu n'obéis pas… Il ne me restera plus qu'une seule solution. »

La main froide et forte resserra son étau d'un seul coup, lui brûlant la peau et lui broyant la nuque.

Sa respiration le déserta durant deux secondes, suffisant à le glacé totalement.

Puis la pression disparue et la chaleur réintégra son corps. Potter lui servait son plus beau sourire naïf. Il le regarda se lever, gracieux dans ses mouvements, et déposer le prix de leur consommation sur la table.

« Je suis rassuré, je reste persuadé que tu n'iras pas répéter mon petit secret. Je te remercie de m'avoir accordé ton temps Malfoy. »

Puis il tourna les talons, n'ayant plus rien à ajouter.

Le blond resta quelques secondes là, ne sachant quoi penser. Il se leva à son tour d'un coup net et cria à l'intention du Sauveur :

« Et en ce qui concerne hier ?

- Hier ?

- Oui, hier. À quoi jouais-tu ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas où voulait en venir le blond.

« Hier je t'ai juste fait une blague Malfoy, rien de plus. »

•••

_« Tu es ici pour mon bon plaisir Malfoy, tu es ici pour moi ! »_

_Draco le fixait sans comprendre. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Depuis quand Potter était-il un vampire ? En le regardant, on avait l'impression de se trouver en face d'une idole de dix-sept ans. _

_Son visage était fin et sa peau lumineuse. Le plus étrange était le fait qu'en dépit de la finesse de ses traits il était indéniablement masculin. _

_Une étrange bouffé de chaleur l'envahit. Mon dieu, jamais de sa vie il n'avait été aussi excité. _

_Il déglutit bruyamment. Comment réagir ? Que devait-il dire ? _

_Le brun le fixait, le regard séducteur. Soudainement il éclata de rire, une fossette se creusant dans l'une de ses joues._

_« Tu aurais vu ta tête Malfoy ! Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour je te verrais si démunit devant moi. »_

_Il détourna la tête et sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un situé derrière le blond : _

_« Désolé de t'avoir emprunté ton invité Ythier mais vraiment, il fallait que je le fasse. _

_- Tant que tu ne me le prends pas Harry. »_

_La voix du nouveau venu était douce et mélodieuse. On pouvait y déceler un léger accent. Un accent que l'on entretenait. Un accent que Potter n'avait pas._

_Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs levé et prenait à présent congé. _

_« Désolé de devoir vous fausser compagnie mais Karl m'attend. De plus il faut que tous les deux vous fassiez connaissance. Ythier, prends grand soin de Malfoy, ma colère serait sans faille si tu laissais quelques choses lui arriver, railla ensuite le brun. _

_- Ne t'inquiète donc pas à ce point Harry, je saurais être doux. »_

_Suite à cela le brun parti rejoindre son propre client, qui était une sorte de navet blond, aux grands yeux d'un bleue larmoyant._

_Ythier c'était alors présenter à lui. Il était grand et musclé, semblable à ce que l'on pouvait imaginer d'un guerrier celte. Il dégageait de lui une confiance et une loyauté infinie. Draco se sentit de suite en sécurité à ces côtés._

_Il ne l'écouta pourtant que d'une seule oreille, bien trop occupé à surveiller du coin de l'œil le couple que Potter et son navet formaient._

_Tous deux semblait proches, trop à son goût. Ils riaient, parlaient avec animation, se séduisaient… _

_Puis arriva la goutte d'eau, ce qui le fit exploser. Il aurait d'ailleurs pu dire goutte de sang._

_Potter venait de mordre son compagnon. Il l'avait fait avec douceur, léchant au paravent la peau tendre de son cou._

_De là où il était Draco pouvait voir sans difficulté le plaisir que prenaient les deux hommes, si l'on pouvait qualifier un vampire d'homme, la tête du navet étant rejeter en arrière alors qu'il poussait quelques soupirs alanguis suivis par des cris plus forts, plus significatif._

_C'était là qu'il avait croisé les yeux dorés de Potter, c'est à cet instant qu'un peu de sang, ayant échappé à la sussions du vampire, s'écoula de la plaie pour venir glisser le long de la gorge palpitante de l'autre homme. _

_Il ne lui avait fallu qu'une seconde pour s'imaginer à sa place, sous les canines pointues de Potter, ses lèvres rouge pressées sur sa peau, son sang coulant dans sa gorge. _

_Cette vision lui avait fait peur.  
Et il avait fuit._

_Il avait rit rapidement congé de son propre vampire, prétextant que le lendemain il se levait tôt._

_Il avait ensuite transplanté directement dans son appartement, ne laissant aucune chance à Ythier de le retenir._

_Une fois là-bas il s'était rué sous la douche et l'avait mis à la température la plus basse, essayant de se convaincre que ce qu'il venait de voir n'était qu'une illusion et que son excitation n'était due qu'à un vieux fantasme d'adolescent. _

•••

Il se tenait devant cet immeuble imposant, cet immeuble qu'il aurait cru ne jamais revoir. Il s'était torturé l'esprit longtemps, se demandant s'il devait vraiment y retourner, si cela était une bonne idée.

Potter était dangereux. Pas seule de part sa condition de vampire, il était dangereux pour Draco.

Il avait peur. Pas de lui mais de la conséquence de sa présence en ces lieux. Il n'avait même pas honte de s'avouer qu'il était terrifié.

Après tout, son métier était pourri, il était sous les ordres d'un malade rendu encore plus barjot à cause de la guerre et de son ex copine, le ministère s'obstinait à faire de lui un exemple de mauvais citoyen en lui bousillant ça vie et il ne lui restait plus de son passé qu'un nom qu'il ne supportait plus.

À côté de cela il avait la possibilité de faire ce qu'aucun Malfoy n'avait jamais réussi. Il avait la chance de frôlé des doigts l'enfer.

Alors il plongerait. Mieux valait les flammes du pécher qu'une vie à regretter de ne pas s'y être brûler.

Il avait vingt-trois ans, aucune chance de retrouver sa splendeur d'antan et un allé simple pour le plus macabre des paradis.

Que les anges noirs se tiennent bien, il arrivait.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit sans bruit, laissant passer la même femme que la veille. Elle lui fit un sourire charmant et lui susurra :

« Nous vous attendions Monsieur Malfoy. »

La porte se referma derrière lui, tout aussi silencieuse et pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il se sentit chez lui.

•••

à suivre…

•••

Bon mon Draco à la loose est tout mais ce n'est pas un faible, il accumule juste le pas de bol et puis dans sa situation, il a bien le droit de craquer. Va-t-il se reprendre ? Harry est-il vraiment le petit taquin qu'il semble être (doublé d'est bel enfoiré mais c'est un autre sujet) et qui sont Ythier et le navet ?

La suite dans le prochain épisode XD

J'espère que vous avez aimez ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !

Merci de me lire et de me reviewer.

Zoo.

**Chapitre non corrigé.**


	3. Martini

**Purgatoire**

•••

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi mis à part le scénario, la rédaction et certains personnages qui apparaîtront pas la suite. Je ne gagne pas argent en écrivant cette histoire.

**Genre** : Vampire, question, découverte de l'autre…

**Note** : ... Avouez que personne n'y croyait plus ! Et bien si, je suis de retour. Pas sûre que cela soit réellement une bonne chose *sourire ironique*. Bon premier avril !

•••

**Dédicace** : à **Mel'amarain**, bien évidement *câlins*

Et puis à **Crazy**, ou celle qui a fini Lunettes \o/, pour son soutient durant la rédaction de ce chapitre et sa relecture jusqu'à des quatre heures du matin ! *câlins*

•••

**Bonne lecture !**

•••

Il n'était pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il faisait là, attablé face à un verre de martini à quinze heure de l'après-midi. Sa mâtinée s'était déroulée devant lui, comme un spectacle auquel on assiste. La sensation était plus qu'étrange.

Draco saisit son verre et le vida cul sec, essayant d'ignorer la brûlure causée par l'alcool.

Que foutait-il à boire un apéritif en début d'après-midi? C'était toujours plus classe qu'un monaco, certes, mais cela restait de l'alcool.

Merlin il n'allait quand même pas finir pochtron ! Il était déjà assez pathétique ces temps-ci, pas question de finir en lopette, il lui restait quand même un minimum d'honneur, tout au fond, bien caché.

Il grogna un peu, se rendant compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait : Plus de boulot, une relation étrange avec un vampire viking, Harry Potter vampire qui lui faisait du chantage et il n'avait même pas de quoi survivre un mois avec ce qu'il y avait sur son compte en banque. Non vraiment, il n'était pas dans la merde.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de démissionner ainsi, était t-il devenu fou ?

Il mit sa tête dans ses mains. Un peu plus et il gémissait de désespoir ; la fin n'était pas loin.

Étalé sur sa table, un gloussement irrépressible le prit. Il se rappelait la tête de Weasley lorsqu'il lui avait déclaré que ses dossiers à la con il pouvait se les carrer dans le cul, cela devrait pouvoir combler sa frustration sexuel, pour le moment.

Le roux s'était étouffé avec sa propre langue, pour ensuite lui hurler dessus comme s'il était du poisson pourri avant de déclarer, l'air sadique :

« Malfoy, j'espère que tu es conscient que je pourrais te virer pour ça. Mais je serais magnanime aujourd'hui, de cette manière, à chaque fois que tu recevras ta paye, tu te souviendras que c'est à ma grande mansuétude que tu le dois. »

Comme à chaque fois que Malfoy et leur patron se crachaient des gentillesses à la figure, les autres fonctionnaires avaient retenu leur respiration. Ils avaient senti que le blond allait exploser, ils avaient même cru que, cette fois-ci, il irait jusqu'à tuer le roux.

Mais l'ancien serpentard était resté d'un calme exemplaire, une attitude hautaine qui lui avait momentanément rendu ses dix-sept ans. Il s'était levé, raide, avait ramassé ses affaires puis avait saisi son manteau pour finir par se diriger vers la porte de leur section tout en ignorant les beuglements du roux. À vrai dire, il ne l'avait même pas écouté.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait là, comme une grosse merde. Cela lui avait paru tellement héroïque sur le moment, tellement gryffondor. Pour une fois il avait agis comme quelqu'un de courageux, de fière.

Oh . Mon . Dieu !

Mais il était plus que pathétique en réalité. Qu'était-il donc devenu ? ! Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se cogna violemment contre un homme.

Potter recula d'un pas afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Draco frissonna. Il avait toujours trouvé son regard hypnotisant, voir excitant.

Il souffla avec douceur ; l'heure des explications avaient sans aucun doute sonnée. Mais de quel droit Weasley mêlait-il son meilleur ami à cette histoire ? Rien de tout cela ne le regardait.

Il darda ses yeux dans ceux du vampire, furieux.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ? Et n'essaye même pas de me faire croire que tu passes ici par hasard ! »

Le brun le fixa encore quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête, fatigué d'avance par la discussion qui allait suivre.

« Mieux vaut parler de tout cela ailleurs, suis-moi. »

Et il tourna les talons.

Le blond hésita avant de se décider à lui obéir ; après tout il ne lui devait rien. Seulement il était curieux de voir ce que Potter allait lui dire et la raison exacte de sa présence à ses côtés.

Il le rattrapa rapidement – il fallait dire que le brun marchait lentement à dessein – et se contenta de le suivre, la bouche irrémédiablement close.

Ils avancèrent ainsi durant un moment et Draco profita du silence pour recentrer ses pensées.

Il fallait absolument qu'il se sorte de cette vie précaire, tout cela lui était intolérable. Ne pas pouvoir se projeter dans le futur le dérangeait.

Plus jeune il ne s'était jamais demandé de quoi serait fait son avenir, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait un nom, un compte en banque et des relations qui lui permettraient de s'élever rapidement dans le monde magique. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Maintenant, alors qu'il ne possédait plus rien, il se rendait bien compte à quel point il avait été privilégié.

Il regrettait cette insouciance qui le caractérisait alors.

À vrai dire, penser à cette époque lui faisait honte. Il aurait aimé que son père lui apprenne à prévoir et non à vivre au jour le jour.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte que Potter s'était arrêté. Il fallut que celui-ci lui saisisse le bras avec force pour qu'il stoppe sa marche.

« On est arrivé Malfoy. »

Le ton neutre de son ancien rival le dérangeait. Il préférait encore faire face à sa rage, au moins il savait comment réagir.

« Et on est où exactement Potter ?

– Chez moi. »

Draco le regarda avancer vers un lieu qui était vraisemblablement invisible à son regard.

Il tourna rapidement ce qui semblait être une énorme clé forgée. D'un seul coup une maison, ou plutôt un hôtel particulier, apparut devant le blond.

Sa façade était lourdement ouvragée et détonait à côté du quartier moderne dans lequel elle se situait.

Potter l'attendait sous le porche, le visage toujours aussi détaché.

« Tu attends quoi Malfoy, que je t'invite à entrer ? »

Il se ressaisit, n'ayant pas remarqué qu'il s'était figé à la vu de la bâtisse.

« Je me demandais juste s'il était prudent de ma part de m'enfermer chez toi ; qui sait ce que tu pourrais me faire. »

Le brun eut un rire ironique puis entra sans lui lancer un autre regard. L'ancien Serpentard lui emboita le pas.

Ce dernier fut surprit par la décoration qui s'offrait à lui. Les murs avaient été parés de boiseries foncés qui tranchaient avec la peinture claire du hall d'entrée.

Il régnait en ces lieux une atmosphère paisible mais aseptisée. Draco n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait ressentir.

Harry, bien loin de se douter des réflexions de son invité, s'était débarrassé de son manteau et reprenait petit à petit son apparence « naturel ». Rapidement il fut près du blond afin de récupérer sa veste. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recule, il ne s'attendait pas à le voir aussi proche. Son malaise augmenta lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait en face de lui le Harry vampire.

« Désolé, s'excusa le brun, l'habitude. Tu veux que je reprenne une potion de vieillissement ?

- Non, cela ira, déclara Draco. J'aurais juste préféré que tu me préviennes. »

La gentillesse dont son hôte faisait preuve l'étonnait beaucoup plus à vrai dire. Ce n'était pas le genre de Potter, du moins pas avec lui.

Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un salon aux teintes semblable à celles de l'entrée.

Le vampire lui désigna un fauteuil avant de s'assoir lui-même sur un épais canapé.

« Ron m'a appelé pour me prévenir que tu avais quitté ton boulot.

- C'est pour cela que tu es venu me chercher ? s'exclama Draco ébahi. Comment as-tu fait pour me trouver d'ailleurs ? Et puis, tout cela ne te regarde en rien ! »

Il commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. À quoi jouait-il donc ? Pourquoi Weasley avait-il jugé bon de contacter Potter au sujet de son travail ?

« Je sais que tu as des problèmes d'argent, suite à la guerre. Il serait stupide de ta part de quitter ton travail comme ça. Et tu n'es pas seul dans cette histoire ; te rends-tu compte de la situation dans laquelle tu mets Ron ? Je t'aurais cru plus réfléchi Malfoy. »

Le brun le dardait de ses yeux verts, les sourcils froncés, la mine sévère. Il était assez étrange de voir une telle expression sur son visage d'adolescent.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de le trouver terriblement séduisant ainsi, avant que la rage ne lui brouille la vue.

« Et tu es qui, toi, pour me faire la morale comme ça ! Qu'est ce que tu sais de ma vie, de mon travail et de ton putain de copain ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qu'il est devenu un connard fini. Que personne ne peut le supporter au ministère et que même nos supérieurs s'amusent à le rabaisser devant nous afin de bien lui fermer sa gueule ! Avant de t'occuper de mon cas Potter, occupe-toi donc de la santé mentale du rouquin, il en a bien besoin. »

Le jeune homme avait parfaitement conscience qu'il avait poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Jamais il n'aurait dû dire cela en présence de Potter, encore moins maintenant que celui-ci était un vampire.

Une main serrée sur sa gorge le lui confirma.

« Tu joues avec le feu Malfoy, fais attention de ne pas te brûler les doigts. »

Le brun irradiait littéralement de colère et la pression augmenta encore un peu, le faisant suffoquer.

« Tu… tu ferais… mieux…. De me lâ..lâcher Potter, réussit difficilement à articuler Draco, tu ne… voudrais… qua..quand même…pas… que ton…ton petit secret soit… soit dé..couvert de… cette…manière. »

L'argument sembla faire mouche et la main desserra sa prise avant de le relâcher totalement.

Potter s'éloigna rapidement de lui, à tel point qu'il ne le vit même pas bouger, et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Il tremblait encore de rage mais semblait essayer de se reprendre.

« La vérité est toujours difficile à accepter, n'est-ce pas Potter, continua laborieusement le blond. Tu sais que ton ami va mal, d'ailleurs si je suis ici ce n'est absolument pas parce que tu t'inquiètes de mon sort, je pourrais bien pourrir sur place que tu ne ressentirais rien d'autre que du dégoût à l'idée de devoir nettoyer mes restes. »

Ce fut au tour de Draco de le fusiller du regard.

« Il risque gros Weasley, il vient de faire s'enfuir Draco Malfoy alors que celui-ci travaillait bien sagement au ministère, sous surveillance constante. C'était tellement pratique, tellement économique. Mais non, il a fallu que le roux s'en mêle et qu'il brise sottement tout cela. »

Harry n'esquissait pas un geste, il écoutait la haine et la frustration du blond avec un détachement tout à fait exécrable pour ce dernier.

« Mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, hurla alors le sang pur, ulcéré. Je vais me battre. Contre le ministère, contre ton abrutit d'ami et contre toi aussi. Tu vas voir, je vais la récupérer la fortune des Malfoy puis je reprendrais mes études, je ferais enfin quelque chose de ma vie. Tu verras ! »

Ce discourt passionné faillit arracher un sourire au brun. Il aimait ce Draco là, passionné et déterminé. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours attendu du blond même s'il lui semblait que cette attitude était un poil trop Gryffondor pour celui-ci.

Quand Ron l'avait appelé, paniqué à l'idée de se faire taper dessus à cause du blond, Harry n'avait tout d'abord pas pensé à son ami. Il connaissait à peu près la situation actuelle de Malfoy. Si ce dernier quittait son travail il y avait de très bonnes chances qu'il finisse à la rue le mois prochain et cette perceptive lui avait semblé intolérable.

Draco Malfoy ne méritait pas cela.

Certes il avait fait de mauvais choix mais il en avait payé le prix. Il était temps qu'il puisse passer à autre chose, qu'il avance, enfin, vers un tout autre avenir.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé en train de pister son ancien ennemi. Par chance il ne faisait pas très beau ce jour là et il avait pu lui mettre rapidement la main dessus, avant qu'il lui vienne à l'idée de faire une connerie.

Ce n'était qu'une fois en route vers sa maison qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'étrangeté de sa conduite et de ses sentiments. Il lui avait ensuite servit Ron en excuse, ne voulant pas que Malfoy s'imagine qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

C'était pourtant bel et bien le cas.

Il redressa enfin la tête et déclara, avec une ironie mordante :

« J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Heureusement que je suis immortel, de cette manière je suis sûr de ne pas louper ce formidable retournement de situation. Quoi qu'il y a de grandes chances pour que tu ne meures avant d'y arriver.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé. Et toi Potter ? Durant combien de temps encore vas-tu cacher à tes amis ta nouvelle nature ? »

Un vase fut violemment projeté contre un mur. Draco n'esquissa pas un geste.

« Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas Malfoy, tout cela ne te regarde pas ! déclara le brun avec froideur. »

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du blond. Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement séduisant ainsi, loin du gamin ou de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu. Il lui semblait tellement plus … adulte !

« Te me fais pitié Potter. Tu agis de la façon la plus égoïste qui soit. Penses-tu sérieusement que tes amis n'ont rien remarqué ? Qu'ils ne se font pas des cheveux blancs à ton sujet ? Weasley mit à part, je suis persuadé qu'ils se demandent constamment quand est-ce que tu craqueras. Ils doivent attendre ce moment avec impatience pour qu'enfin tu t'ouvres à eux, et cela les minent. Ils se dégoûtent d'espérer ainsi ta déchéance mais c'est le seul espoir qu'il leur reste. Ne me juge surtout pas Potter, tu n'en as plus le droit. »

Durant la guerre Harry avait souvent assisté à des silences lourds et pesants, jamais il n'avait eu à en supporter un aussi électrique.

Son corps était parcouru de décharge qu'il s'efforçait de contrôler. S'il n'avait pas eu une aussi grande maîtrise de lui-même Malfoy serait sans aucun doute mort, saigné à blanc.

« Dégage. »

Le regard du blond restait encré dans le sien, dédaigneux. Il refusait qu'il le fixe ainsi ! Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Malfoy devait le craindre, pas le mépriser.

Il était au-dessus de lui, il lui était supérieur, il n'avait pas le droit…

Pas le droit.

« DÉGAGE ! »

Le hurlement se répercuta dans la pièce. Harry fut horrifié de voir à quel point sa voix était inhumaine. Un simple râle de haine.

Cette constatation ne fit que décupler sa rage. Il fonça droit sur le blond, sans même savoir ce qu'il allait lui faire.

Il fallait juste que qu'il parte, qu'il disparaisse loin de lui. Il ne voulait plus voir ses yeux gris le dévisager avec mépris, sa bouche pincée dans une moue réprobatrice.

Il voulait lui faire mal, il voulait le blesser.

Il voulait arrêter de le trouver beau, arrêter de désirer son sang, arrêter de désirer son corps.

Draco se retrouva à nouveau bloqué contre le corps de Potter. Il n'avait encore jamais vu un vampire réellement en colère et se dit que ce n'était pas forcément une chose auquel il aurait voulu assister.

D'un autre côté il avait tout fait pour provoquer Potter et cela lui avait fait un bien fou.

Tout comme avoir son corps froid et dur contre lui.

La haine et le désir faisaient rougeoyer les yeux du brun alors que sa peau dégageait un parfum capiteux, entêtant.

« Tu n'as jamais su te taire quand il fallait Malfoy, susurra-t-il tout contre son oreille, on se ressemble étrangement pour cela.

- Peut être que j'avais envie que tu me fasses taire Potter, déclara effrontément le blond. »

Un éclat de rire rauque envoya des vagues de désir dans ses reins, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps que son corps n'avait pas réagi avec autant de force. Oh il avait eu des relations sexuelles - quelque unes, pas tant que cela - afin d'oublier le reste de sa vie ; rien de bien intéressant.

Mais là le parfum de Potter envoutait ses sens. C'était une odeur familière, rassurante, pas vraiment ce que l'on attend d'un vampire.

C'était aussi une odeur masculine, épicée, chaude. Elle lui rappelait l'ancien Harry Potter. Celui-ci n'aurait jamais tenté de l'étrangler par deux fois. Oh il n'aurait jamais hésité à le frapper, fort qui plus est, mais il ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal à dessein.

Il y aurait pensé, il en aurait même rêvé mais ne serait pas passé à l'acte. Pas Potter.

Seulement ce temps là était définitivement révolu, enterré.

Aujourd'hui il était coincé entre un mur et le corps solide et glacé de ce dernier, les yeux fermés, le corps vibrant de désir.

Potter n'avait jamais été un de ses phantasmes et, s'il l'avait un jour désiré, il avait rapidement muré ses envies. Ce n'était pas un homme pour lui.

Il n'était pas question d'ennemi, de sang, de destin ou de personnalités opposées, mais d'une simple constatation.

Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un fait pour vivre quoi que ce soit de personnel avec lui, tout simplement.

Cette pensée lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il les fixa dans ceux rougeoyant de son vis-à-vis et ne put que réprimer un sursaut face à ce fait.

Il ne se faisait pas à la nouvelle nature du jeune homme. Il avait toujours été quelqu'un de bon et de dévoué, aussi pathétique cela pouvait sonner à ses oreilles et cela ne collait définitivement pas avec la personnalité d'un suceur de sang.

Il se souvenait encore du moment où ses mêmes yeux avaient prit une teinte doré. Il avait essayé d'oublier cet instant, il s'était sentit tellement stupide et sale d'avoir trouvé cette morsure excitante, d'avoir désiré qu'elle lui soit infligée à lui. Comment pouvait-il vouloir subir cela alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'accepter en tant que vampire ?

Harry ne se sentait pas à l'aise devant le regard scrutateur du blond et il n'aimait pas cela. Il aurait cru que devenir vampire lui aurait permis de prendre plus facilement le dessus sur des gens comme Malfoy. Oh, cela s'était révélé exacte, la majorité du temps. Il était à présent capable d'orienter et de mener une conversation sans que son interlocuteur ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

De plus, il possédait un charisme qui envoutait presque instantanément les personnes se trouvant près de lui.

Si Hermione y était réfractaire, ce qui l'avait considérablement rassuré – elle aurait alors posé beaucoup trop de question – il n'aurait pas cru que cela aurait été le cas de Malfoy. Pour lui la brune avait beaucoup plus de personnalité et de libre arbitre que le blond.

Il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne, comme bien souvent quand il s'agissait de Malfoy.

Il avait même considéré que c'était une chose acquise quand il lui avait fait croire qu'il l'avait lui-même convié au Purgatoire.

Seulement il avait aussi oublié qui était Draco Malfoy. S'il avait perçu une certaine déception quand le blond avait saisi que cela n'était qu'une blague stupide ; il avait aussi rapidement compris que cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

Quand Ythier lui avait parlé de Draco à Harry, ce dernier avait souhaité profiter de la situation. Il avait voulu lui faire payer ces années de coups bas et petites mesquineries.

La lame avait été à double tranchant.

Le blond avait paru tellement choqué et s'était enfuit quelques minutes plus tard, incapable d'en supporter d'avantage. Pour Harry la partie était gagnée. Il s'était ensuite assuré que Malfoy n'irait pas crier sur tout les toits ce qu'il était devenu et si en plus cela le tenait loin du Purgatoire, tout était pour le mieux.

Seulement Malfoy était revenu. Il s'était assis avec Ythier et avait parlé avec lui. Tout deux avaient passé des heures à converser, l'air de rien, comme de vielles connaissances.

Sans un regard pour lui.

Harry ne savait pas exactement en quoi consistait le Purgatoire. Pour lui il s'agissait d'un simple garde-manger lui permettant de se sustenter sans avoir à se compliquer la vie. Cela lui offrait aussi une sécurité, une couverture. La clientèle était avant tout moldu et si des sorciers étaient conviés à la fête il lui suffisait d'aller dans une salle adjacente au salon principal pour faire ses petites affaires ou de leur jeter un petit sort de confusion ; la patronne était d'accord avec cette pratique tant qu'il n'en abusait pas.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait voulu se confronter à Malfoy et cela le perturbait.

Ythier était un vampire bien différent de lui. Plus vieux, plus expérimenté ; il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et avait pour habitude de s'attacher ses clients, contrairement à lui. Il n'était pas rare qu'il en garde un des mois durant ; il n'avait d'ailleurs pas encore mordu Malfoy. Harry le savait parce qu'il les avait observés du coin de l'œil.

Non, ces deux-là se contentaient de deviser.

Ythier lui racontait son passé, des batailles auxquelles il avait participé, des pillages, des massacres, de leur style de vie du moment puis des évolutions, des siècles qui passaient… C'était des discutions qui semblaient sans fin et le blond buvait littéralement ses paroles. Il posait des questions, s'intéressait, s'exclamait, riait et mettait à vif les nerfs d'Harry.

Celui-ci n'aimait pas les voir si proche. Il n'appréciait pas cette étrange relation qui se tissait entre eux. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il se passait habituellement dans ce genre de lieu. Il n'était pas question de complicité entre les vampires et leurs « victimes », juste un échange de bon procédé : du sang contre quelques minutes de pur plaisir.

Il observa Malfoy plus attentivement. Il avait quelque chose, un petit je ne sais quoi qui, à défaut de le rendre incroyablement beau, le rendait séduisant. Son nez et son menton étaient pointus et contrastaient avec ses pommettes hautes perchées et ses arcades sourcilières marquées. Sa carnation était proche de celle d'un roux, elle semblait laiteuse.

Puis il y avait ses yeux. Ses yeux orages.

Il se trouvait si proche de lui, si proche.

Cette inspection n'échappa au concerné. Il crut tout d'abord que Potter voulait faire de lui son repas afin de l'avilir un peu plus, mais capta dans son regard quelque chose de plus doux, de plus charnel.

« Mon dieu Potter, tu me veux ! s'exclama-il »

Draco était réellement choqué et avait du mal à digérer l'information.

Le vampire déglutit, plus part habitude que par réel besoin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy remarque son désir. Il ne s'attendait même pas à ressentir cela en réalité.

Mu par un besoin quasi vitale il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de son vis-à-vis.

Ce n'était pas un baiser, juste un lèvre contre lèvre, un dent contre dent. Quelque chose de dure et douloureux.

Quelque chose qui laissa Draco haletant et chamboula Harry.

« Va t'en maintenant. »

Le ton de voix du brun était d'une neutralité effrayante.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

•••

Harry avait à peine passé la porte du couple Zabini qu'il sut que la soirée s'annonçait difficile.

L'appartement était empreint d'une odeur ténue de sang, odeur qui s'amplifia quand sa meilleure amie accourut vers lui afin de le saluer.

Il répondit distraitement à l'embrassade, essayant de réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

Il n'avait pas compris de suite pourquoi il sentait cette odeur sanglante sur certaines femmes. Il avait tout d'abord cru que c'était sa faim qui le trompait ; il ne connaissait alors pas le Purgatoire et éprouvait quelques difficultés à trouver de la « nourriture ». Puis l'éclair de la compréhension lui avait rendu une gentille visite et il avait compris que cette odeur provenait du cycle mensuel des femmes qui l'entouraient.

Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi dégoûté. Pas que cela soit sale au sens propre du terme mais il aurait juste préféré continuer à ignorer les menstruations de sa meilleure amie, entre autre chose et était persuadé que cette dernière aurait été d'accord avec lui sur ce point.

Cette découverte faite l'avait fait tomber de haut. Ce n'était pas une information qui courait dans les livres sur les vampires, roman ou ouvrages de défense contres les forces du mal. Pour les premiers il pouvait comprendre : il était tout de même plus présentable de dire qu'un vampire devenait fou dangereux suite à une coupure qu'à cause des règles de sa petite amie. Mais pour des ouvrages officiels cela ne faisait pas très sérieux !

Que se passerait-il si les autorités dépêchaient un jour une femme pour parlementer avec une troupe de vampire errante et qu'elle se retrouve en fâcheuse position parce qu'on ignorait que les vampires sentait l'odeur du sang qui se dégageait d'elle.

Bonjour la bavure !

« Tu vas bien Harry, s'inquiéta Hermione, tu as l'air ailleurs.

- Ce n'est rien, juste une odeur un peu dérangeante qui semble me poursuivre.

- Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que mon appartement sent le rat mort ? cria son amie, furieuse.

- Mais pas du tout, répondit-il, ébahi. Je voulais juste dire que…

- N'en parlons plus, coupa t-elle froidement. Le diner sera rapidement prêt. »

Et elle repartit d'où elle venait, la tête haute et la bouche pincée.

« Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dis ? se demanda, atterré, Harry, ne comprenant visiblement plus rien.

- Laisse tomber, déclara Blaise, flegmatique. Elle est juste dans sa mauvaise période du mois, ça lui passera. Ravi de te revoir Potter. »

Le vampire se saisit amicalement de la main que lui tendait le noir ; il appréciait Blaise et son franc parlé.

« Mauvaise période hein, je compatis. »

Le jeune époux haussa les épaules, visiblement habitué.

« C'est comme tout, on s'y fait. Je t'avouerais quand même qu'au début j'ai voulu porter plainte pour tromperie sur la marchandise, surtout qu'elle m'avait fait tout un discours là dessus. Comme quoi les sorcières avaient bien plus de chance que les moldues à ce niveau, que la magie était bien utile par moment, et patati et patata. Oh elle m'a tenu la jambe une bonne heure avec ça. Quand on voit le résultat on se demande comment les moldus font pour supporter leurs femmes durant cette période. »

Blaise avait une façon bien particulière de raconter ses histoires. Il avait un ton de voix parfaitement détaché que n'importe quel commentateur de documentaire aurait été en droit de jalouser. On n'arrivait jamais à savoir s'il était sérieux ou s'il se moquait de son interlocuteur. Cela donnait des discutions très intéressantes.

« Hermione t'a tenu un discours sur les biens-fait de la magie sur ses menstruation ? Et tu l'as épousée !

- Disons qu'elle compense ce genre de petit désagrément autrement.

- Stop ! Je ne suis déjà pas particulièrement intéressé par les histoires d'hormones d'Hermione alors tu penses bien qu'il en est de même pour sa vie sexuelle, surtout que tu ne sais pas t'arrêter quand tu commences.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit Blaise avec son flegme habituel.

- C'est tout vu, s'écria Harry, qui trouvait qu'il en savait déjà beaucoup trop sur la vie privée de son amie.

- Vous parliez de quoi ? »

Hermione venait d'apparaitre dans le petit hall afin de les prévenir que le repas était servi et qu'ils pouvaient passer à table.

« J'allais raconter à Potter tes incroyables performances sexuelles mais il m'a assuré qu'il en savait déjà trop à ton sujet et ce sur de nombreux points, répondit tranquillement le noir. »

Son épouse devient étonnement rouge.

« Blaise !

- Je ne faisais que répondre à la question que tu m'as posé chérie. »

La jeune femme annonça rapidement qu'ils pouvaient passer à table avant de fusiller son mari du regard et de le menacer des pires tortures s'il prononçait à nouveau un seul mot à propos de leur vie privée. Elle rejoint ensuite la cuisine d'un pas énergique, furieuse.

« Tu vois, elle passe de la gêne le plus complète à la fureur en à peine deux minutes : c'est la faute aux hormones. »

Harry éclata de rire et le suivit jusqu'au salon/salle à mangé alors qu'Hermione hurlait tout un tas d'insanité à celui qu'elle avait osé épouser. Elle avait manifestement l'ouïe très fine.

•••

Le brun appréciait ses repas autant qu'il les redoutait.

L'appartement du couple était un curieux mélange de bazar organisé où se côtoyait d'innombrables piles de livre, des bibelots de toutes sortes et tout un tas d'objets encore non identifiés.

On s'y sentait immédiatement à l'aise et se laissait porter par l'ambiance chaleureuse qu'il y régnait.

Seulement il avait tendance à oublier qu'il était chez Hermione, la personne la plus intelligente et curieuse qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer.

Il lui fallait donc faire attention à chacun de ses gestes et mesurer chacune de ses paroles et il détestait ça. Il se détestait de mentir ainsi à son amie, de jouer devant elle une comédie parfaitement rodée tout en sachant qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui demander ce qu'il se passait vraiment avec lui.

Parce qu'elle était inquiète Hermione. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait, que ce n'était plus vraiment lui qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

Avant il se serait jeter avec joie sur son poulet rôti, il aurait dégusté sa tarte à la mélasse et se serait même resservi deux à trois fois, avec ou sans son autorisation.

Il n'aurait pas éludé ses questions avec autant de facilité.

Mais voilà il picorait à peine, n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de voir qu'elle avait préparé son dessert préféré alors que « Blaise déteste ça ! Je crois que c'est ce qu'il déteste le plus au niveau alimentaire » et lui lançait un nombre incalculable de sourire faussement enjoué tout en lui posant des questions pertinentes auxquelles, il le savait, elle ne pourrait pas ne pas répondre.

Malfoy avait touché juste quand il avait déclaré que ses amis s'inquiétaient pour lui.

La veille Neville s'était même inviter à prendre le thé chez lui, l'air de rien, juste pour prendre des nouvelles.

Et Harry les voyait ces regards soucieux qui se posaient sur sa personne dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il voyait bien leur anxiété augmenter petit à petit. Et cela le tuait à petit feu, quoique cette expression ne lui convienne plus des masses.

Il aurait voulu leur dire, leur expliquer. Seulement la peur le paralysait.

Il ne voulait pas être différent. Il ne voulait pas que leurs regards changent à son égard. Il ne voulait pas voir un jour briller la peur dans leurs yeux.

Oh ils le soutiendraient, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, mais cela ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il ne serait plus jamais Harry Potter, leur ami, leur confident, mais Harry le vampire, celui qui a laissé une partie de son humanité derrière lui, celui qui s'abreuve maintenant de sang.

Et puis ce n'était jamais le bon moment.

Pas encore, pas tout de suite, c'est trop tôt.

Alors il laissait les choses s'envenimer, espérant que le moment de la révélation n'arriverait jamais.

Il aurait pu disparaitre, couper tout liens avec son passé mais il en avait été incapable.

Il s'était trop battu pour obtenir cette vie, aussi pathétique pouvait-elle sembler.

Il voulait pouvoir en profiter, peu importe les sacrifices que cela lui coûtaient.

Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à choisir entre ses amis et sa vie.

« Dis moi Harry, demanda subtilement Hermione, le tirant de ses sombres pensées, il paraitrait que Malfoy a donné sa démission à… à Ron. »

Harry pouvait voir la tension et la gêne qui s'était emparé de la brune à la mention de son ancien fiancé et ami. Même Blaise s'était raidi sur sa chaise.

Ronald Weasley était un sujet délicat pour les Zabini. Si Hermione ne regrettait pas du tout sa décision elle était désolée d'avoir causé de la peine au roux.

Blaise, pour sa part, n'aimait tout simplement pas en parler. Le vampire supposait que ce dernier s'imaginait avoir volé la femme d'un autre et que cela le dérangeait ; ce n'était pas du tout son genre : il aimait quand les choses étaient claires.

Harry n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

« Écoute Mione, déclara-t-il doucement, ce qu'il s'est passé entre Ron et toi ne me regarde pas. Je n'ai pas à te juger. C'est ton choix, c'est ta vie. J'apprécie énormément Blaise et s'il te rend heureuse c'est le principal pour moi. J'aime Ron, c'est mon meilleur ami et il le restera quoi qu'il arrive. Mais si le fait de vivre avec lui te rendais malheureuse alors je préfère que vous soyez séparés, tu comprends ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, touchée par les paroles de son ami. Ils n'en avaient encore jamais parlé auparavant et elle était rassurée de voir qu'il ne gardait aucun ressentiment envers elle .

« En ce qui concerne Malfoy, il a effectivement donné sa démission et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est réellement une bonne chose. Travailler sous les ordres de Ron ne lui était pas facile mais il perd aussi son seul revenu. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise et…

- Si je peux me permettre, je pense que tu te trompes, le coupa Blaise. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait à Draco pour rebondir. Je le vois assez régulièrement et il ressemble de plus en plus à un homme de cinquante ans qui a déjà toute sa vie derrière lui. Quitter son travail va le forcer à se bouger, à faire quelque chose de sa vie. Il aurait dû démissionner bien avant. »

C'était assez rare de voir l'ancien Serpentard parler de ses amis, il se contentait généralement de participer aux différentes conversations sans jamais en lancer une. Il avait tendance à penser que ses histoires n'intéresseraient pas un Gryffondor comme Potter.

Hermione, quand à elle, les supportait à longueur de soirée.

« À la fin de la guerre tout lui est brutalement tombé dessus sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour se débattre. Il a finalement abandonné après la mort de sa mère : il n'avait plus aucune raison d'essayer de se battre et depuis il s'est laissé balader comme un pantin. Quand on l'a placé sous les ordres de Weasley j'ai cru qu'il aurait un sursaut de révolte, que sa fierté reprendrait le dessus mais c'est aller de mal en pis. »

Blaise fixa ses yeux sombres dans ceux perplexe d'Harry.

« Il ne va pas bien. »

Le brun se demanda aussitôt ce qu'il savait exactement de sa relation avec le blond. Il l'avait l'impression désagréable qu'on cherchait à lui faire comprendre quelque chose, quelque chose d'important.

« J'ai même pensé à faire appel à toi Harry, histoire de le faire réagir, continua le noir. »

Cette idée semblait l'amuser ; un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? demanda sa femme ? Cela aura pu être une bonne idée, Harry a toujours su le faire sortir de ses gonds. »

Elle se tut quelques instants, comme pour réfléchir.

« J'aime bien Draco, déclara-t-elle enfin. C'est quelqu'un de remarquablement intelligent et drôle avec ça. Certes il a le sarcasme facile mais on s'y fait assez rapidement. »

Blaise se pencha vers elle afin de déposer un baisé sur sa tempe, heureux d'avoir épousé une femme aussi extraordinaire.

« J'ai préféré jouer la carte de la sureté : on ne sait jamais comment pourrait finir un tête à tête entre eux. »

Et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le contredire.

•••

Ron non plus aussi n'était pas au mieux de sa forme.

Seul dans son minuscule appartement il fixait la bouteille de bière posée en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais réussi à aimer l'alcool, ce qui avait bien fait rire ses frères, et n'arrivait pas à se décider à noyer son désespoir dans les bras de la blonde.

Il n'y avait pas plus pochtron que de se bourrer la gueule à la bière. Déjà parce qu'il fallait en ingurgité pas mal pour que cela fasse effet, et ensuite parce que cela faisait plouc.

Il se trouvait déjà assez pathétique comme cela, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Alors il se contentait de fixer cette bouteille.

Il repensait à sa vie d'avant, aux projets qu'il avait élaboré, avec ou sans Hermione. Il se prenait à rêver, à imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie alors.

Puis il pleurait.

Sur lui, sur cette fameuse vie qu'il n'aurait jamais, sur elle, sur eux.

Et il criait.

De rage, de haine, de désespoir.

Puis il tapait dans tout ce qui lui tombait dans la main, ignorant les vitupérations de ses voisins.

Quand il tombait au sol, tremblant de douleur, de nouvelles larmes se mettaient à couler. Plus grosses que les précédentes, plus douloureuses aussi.

Il ne supportait plus rien.

Lui, sa vie, son travail minable, les regards désolés que lui lançaient sa famille, les remarques acides des ses patrons, Malfoy.

Tout.

Il voulait oublier. Oublier qu'un jour il avait eu un avenir, une femme qui l'aimait, des projets. Oublier que sa sœur était morte dans ses bras, que Fred les avaient quitté en laissant George seul et désœuvré.

Oublier qu'il l'aimait, elle, alors qu'elle l'avait abandonné, alors qu'elle l'avait laissé.

Elle avait tout emporté avec elle, il ne lui restait plus rien.

Juste ses larmes et sa douleur.

•••

_Ythier regarda Draco avec étonnement. Jamais encore on ne lui avait posé une telle question._

_« Pourquoi veux-tu savoir cela ?_

_- Parce que je me suis toujours intéressé au passé. J'ai découvert durant la guerre qu'on avait beaucoup à en apprendre et il se trouve que j'ai devant moi un véritable guerrier viking, de quoi faire saliver n'importe quel historien. »_

_Le vampire éclata de rire d'une façon fort peu discrète._

_« Je ne sais pas si cela t'apportera quelque chose mais si cela t'intéresse…. »_

_Rapidement Draco fut totalement absorbé par ses paroles, les buvant littéralement. Cette attitude amusa le viking. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas demandé quelque chose d'aussi simple. Généralement les humains se butaient à ne voir en lui que le vampire et ne lui réclamaient que deux choses : qu'il suce leur sang et qu'il couche avec eux._

_Cet humain là était différent._

_Il possédait une fierté et une force que caractère qui lui rappelait Érika._

_Alors qu'il continuait à conter ses différents voyages son regard voguait sur le visage du blond et se dit que peut être, cette fois-ci…_

•••

À suivre...

•••

Voilà voilà ....

Bon tout n'était pas prévu, les personnages ont fait un peu ce qu'ils voulaient sur certains passages. (Harry ne devait pas partir à la recherche de Draco par exemple, mais on ne lui en veut pas, même si cela change la moitié de mon chapitre et la quasi totalité du prochain.)

Je m'excuse platement pour l'histoire des menstruations. C'est une question, très pertinentes et supra importante, qui m'est venu en lisant de multiples livres sur les vampires et les loups-garous. On parlait à chaque fois de l'odeur du sang, de la difficulté à combattre ses envies mais jamais un truc terre à terre comme les règles ne venait troubler leur histoire. Pourtant à chaque fois l'héroïne est une femme. Il fallait donc que j'arrive à le caser quelque part, par souci de réalisme, évidement.

En ce qui concerne Ythier : les lectriceurs/trices de True Blood feront certainement le rapprochement avec Éric or j'ai créé ce personnage il y a maintenant deux ans et ne connaissais même pas l'existence de cette série. Cette ressemblance est donc purement accidentelle et explique peut être pourquoi j'aime autant Éric.

Et pour finir dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons : Du Harry, du Ron, du Ythier, du Érika et un peu de Draco et de Blaise.

Merci d'avoir lu et à vos bons cœur m'sieurs, dames !

Zoo.


End file.
